


5am Cleaning

by Storyflight



Series: Rantaro X Kirumi Week """2018""" [7]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Anxious Amami Rantaro, Asexual Amami Rantaro, Autistic Tojo Kirumi, Comfort, Domestic Fluff, I think Kirumi needs to sit down for five minutes, Married Couple, Nonbinary Amami Rantaro, Not mentioned but Rantaro as ADD, OH IM GLAD THIS EXIST THATS SEXY, OOOOH I projected on her HARD, Other, Overworking, Vacation, Worried Amami Rantaro, exhuastion, past angst, stimming mention, thats it!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:28:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26729695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storyflight/pseuds/Storyflight
Summary: Rantaro wasn’t in the room alone, they’re sure Kirumi would hear this and wake Rantaro up first. She is a light sleeper; any unusual noise will wake her up. “Hey Ki- “they slide their hand over to the right side of the bed, empty. Kirumi isn’t in the bed with them. Judging by the lack of warmth, she left some time ago.The noise dies down. It’s replaced with (what sounds like) cabinets opening and plates colliding with each other. Okay, so that’s Kirumi making all the noise, and they sigh heavily. “Oh, Kiwi” if she’s awake, they might as well wake up too. “What am I going to do with you?” They add in a light-hearted tone.---Rantaro wakes up from a strange noise
Relationships: Amami Rantaro/Tojo Kirumi
Series: Rantaro X Kirumi Week """2018""" [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1148699
Kudos: 18





	5am Cleaning

**Author's Note:**

> The reason this fic existed because last week I woke up at 5am and cleaned the entire house just so I wasn't sitting there doing nothing

Rantaro is a pretty heavy sleeper. They’re rather observant and alert of their surroundings during the day but will sleep through a heavy storm that lasts all night (which has happened several times). So then, why in the world did they wake up to the sudden noise this morning? “What time is it…?” They shuffle their hand under the bed, there’s the wire, and there’s the phone. Currently 6 in the morning and the sun won’t rise for another two hours at most. “What’s that sound?”

It sounds like heavy buzzing, is there a swarm of bugs?! No, impossible, there shouldn’t be any bugs inside the cabin, let alone in the winter. They aren't due for rain today and it doesn’t get _too_ windy in the mountains, and wind doesn’t buzz or vibrate the floor. Rantaro sits up from the bed and keeps listening…. not an alarm, not water running, and it’s happening from outside of the bedroom. 

Rantaro wasn’t in the room alone, they’re sure Kirumi would hear this and wake Rantaro up first. She is a light sleeper; any unusual noise will wake her up. “Hey Ki- “they slide their hand over to the right side of the bed, _empty._ Kirumi isn’t in the bed with them. Judging by the lack of warmth, she left some time ago. 

The noise dies down. It’s replaced with (what sounds like) cabinets opening and plates colliding with each other. Okay, so that’s Kirumi making all the noise, and they sigh heavily. “Oh, Kiwi” if she’s awake, they might as well wake up too. “What am I going to do with you?” They add in a light-hearted tone. 

Rantaro isn’t going to bother and shower, they can when the sun is up. For now, they’ll brush their teeth and freshen up their face _,_ changing out of their nightclothes is pointless if they don’t plan on leaving the cabin in several hours. If they did, it will only be the hikes in the area. 

As they walked out of the bedroom, Rantaro catches sight of grey hair, followed by the heavy smell of bleach and other cleaning supplies. Called it, she’s been cleaning, on their vacation. Rantaro sneezes from the abundance of smells. “Hey, Kirumi?!” They call out from the hallway that leads to the entertainment area and kitchen. Something is unplugged, then their wife peeks out from the walk away. 

“I didn’t mean to wake you up” she wipes her hands with a red cloth and tosses it in a bin, “You’re a heavy sleeper, I have cleaned countless times while you rest and it never bothered you”

“Wait– “No, they’ll cross that bridge another time. “How long have you been up?” Rantaro places one hand on their hip, “And be honest with me”

Kirumi hesitates.

“Come on”

“Around 5, give or take” Kirumi holds her hands behind her back, “I woke up and I... I had to get up and do something! So, I clean”

Rantaro is impressed that she managed to find something to clean. The Amami family keeps their mountain-cabin in mint condition no matter how long they keep it idle. Their maids visit before the time of vacation so all they must worry about is unpacking. 

When Rantaro planned this trip out, they joined their maids to have everything clean and then some. Extra gifts for Kirumi, deep cleaning the outside of it, wood prepared, and the _softest_ comforter. It gets _really_ cold, cuddling weather.

“Kiwi, what in the world did you clean? You know when we came here, it was spotless” 

“We have been here for three days now,” Kirumi explains, “And dirt picks up when we come in and out. There’s the snow that comes in when we open the door and let cold air in, and let’s not forget the cobwebs”

“...Wait” Rantaro blinks, “Didn’t you clean last night before bed?”

“Once again, small messes can pick up while we are asleep. Why do you think people shower before bed and when they wake up? You sweat in your sleep; you wake up gross. You shower to clean that off and wake up”

“Okay, you have a point there...but” Rantaro cups her cheeks, thumbs gently poking at each freckle until they’re right below her eyes. There it is, the bags under her eyes from many years of working without thinking about her wellbeing. Losing sleep, missing events, trapped in rooms until they’re in tip-top shape, all of that is going to catch up to her, _again._

“You remember what happened on our honeymoon in Italy?” They ask solemnly, and Kirumi winces. 

Kirumi didn’t serve anyone during their honeymoon, but _before_ she was never home. The gap between the wedding and honeymoon was her catching up on any requests and services before their departure. It felt like everyone in Japan needed her in that short period of time, they were all too dependent and didn’t want Kirumi to leave for Italy. She did all of them anyway, she couldn’t sit down and relax for a minute, and _before_ that was wedding stress.

Then on the second day of them being in Italy, Kirumi crashed. It occurred before their departure to Pompeii. They panicked, the residents panicked, one called for help, and Rantaro couldn’t function for the rest of the day. If only they had more rest days in the beginning or elaborate on a better schedule. She’s had moments when they were in school, Italy was the worst. 

“I don’t remember much” she holds their hand tenderly and leans into the touch, “That day was a blur. We were going to Pompeii and... well”

“I don’t want that to happen again” They kiss her temple, “I’m...sorry for being so worried. I understand that you have to be on your feet and don’t like being idle, but you should have _another_ activity, an alternative. Don’t you run laps?”

“There’s…” she pouts (adorable), “Nowhere in this cabin to run laps in. I would love to run laps”

“Hm” another kiss, “We can go on a hike then. We can make breakfast together and then head down to the waterfall. After we do that, we are going to take a nap”

Kirumi rolls her eyes. “I will admit, the hikes _do_ bring me to a fatigue that I cannot ignore. Then tomorrow, I will hold off heavy cleaning”

“Are you sure?”

“I have to make a compromise; I don’t want to worry you and I must stay healthy. For you, the people I serve, and…” her voice trails off. “Our friends”

She wasn’t going to say friends, her tone is unsure and was added at the last minute. “You sounded a little off there” they state.

“Sorry, I... I’m going to put everything up, then we can cook” she gives them a quick kiss on the nose (their favourite), before returning to the kitchen. Rantaro was ready to follow her, but another question arose.

_Was she telling the truth?_

She cleaned the place well last night, there’s not enough spots that collect that results in vacuuming. They put away all the dishes after dinner, none were left in the dishwasher or drain. Rantaro and Kirumi (mainly Kirumi) cleaned the cabin to avoid this from happening. 

_She’s hiding something from me._

That wasn’t her usual stimming. She’s cleaning because it’s _anxiety-based_ stimming. That makes more sense on why she was up so early on their vacation. The question is, what’s going on with Kirumi? _Who...or what was she going to say besides friends?_

**Author's Note:**

> Ugh sorry for writing them a lot they wont leave my brain 


End file.
